Ginger Dread Man and Meathead's Ancestor
Ginger Dread Man and Meathead's Ancestor are brothers and two of the main characters of GrosseryTales. Bio Ginger Dread Man and Meathead's Ancestor first worked at the USS Applepies with Pizza Face, Rocky, and Fingers. Fingers qdidn't like them at first because all they do is sing and eat, and thought they were crazy. Egghead then met them and after hearing Ginger Dread Man say he'd like to eat a whole planet, he told the crew to send the brothers in the space pods so they could eat the popcorn meteor and save the ship. They were then congratulated and Meathead's Ancestor found the electric plug for the ship's power and everybody was happy of what they did. They also took over the Countertop when they wanted to host the show, which unfortunately didn't go well as expected. Personality Like Pizza Face and Rocky are the Abbot and Costello, Ginger Dread Man and Meathead's Ancestor are the Tweedledee and Tweedledum. They like eating and singing a lot. They don't do a whole lot, but they do like helping others when they're needed. Like Rocky, they're clueless and they often like people to laugh. Ginger Dread Man is considered the more brash and talkative one, while Meathead's Ancestor is the slightly intelligent and quiet one. Physical Appearance Ginger Dread Man is a stale, gone-off gingerbread man cookie. He has a visible right eye, while his left eye is covered by a splatter of frosting. He has a gumdrop nose, and three gumdrop buttons on his body, with a zigzag frown formed by frosting. His ankles and wrists are lined with frosting zigzags as well. Meathead's Ancestor, like his descendant, is a rotten submarine sandwich filled with meat, lettuce, cheese, and tomatoes. To differentiate him, he wears a pair of white gloves, has pie eye pupils, and has a thick handlebar mustache. Filmography Ginger Dread Man and Meathead's Ancestor appeared in numerous episodes since their debut, both appearing with each other and apart. Ginger Dread Man's best known roles are Jim Gourdly, Dr. Jiggle/Mr. Sly, the King of Memphis, and Leg-o-Lamb. He is also a member of the Boyz in the Mart. Meathead's Ancestor's best known roles are the Constable, the Swede, the Duke of New Orleans, and the other Elf. Voice Actors Ginger Dread Man *Tom Vischer Meathead's Ancestor *Jim Nawrocki Trivia *Ginger Dread Man and Meathead's Ancestor's names originated from the original landowners of Dirty Puppet's second location at the manufacture screw factory. *According to Tom Vischer, the original voices were inspired by a boss that he and Jim once worked for. Over the years, Ginger Dread Man's voice became more flamboyant, while Meathead's Ancestor's became more nasally. *Since Indiana Rocky and the Coconut Apes, Ginger Dread Man is often seen without a stem. In the commentary for An Easter Story, Jim Nawrocki states that the stem is something similar to a toupee. *In the original concept art, Ginger Dread Man and Meathead's Ancestor were meant to be bumpy. *Ginger Dread Man and Meathead's Ancestor's voices were based off Jim Nawroki and Tom Vischer doing their impressions of a former boss who talked uptight. *Ginger Dread Man's voice was used as the mad scientist and Frankencookie in Where's Asbury When I'm Terrified?. It was rumored that Ginger Dread Man played the mad scientist. *In Are You Really Nice?, Meathead's Ancestor's voice was slightly deeper and sounded like Spray Bottle. Category:Characters